During flight and while on the ground, aircraft may encounter atmospheric conditions that cause ice to form on critical flight surfaces, such as wings, stabilizers, rudders, and ailerons, propulsion system components, such as engine inlets, propellers, and engine rotors, in addition to the fuselage of the aircraft. Accumulating ice, if not removed, can add excessive weight to the aircraft and alter the aerodynamic and propulsive performance of the aircraft.
Some ice detection systems notify the flight crew of the formation of a threshold thickness of ice on a detection system sensor. Some such systems require the formation of ice on the sensor before a warning signal is generated. Such ice detection systems may have limited utility due to differences in ambient conditions near the critical flight surfaces and conditions on the sensor. Extensive and costly flight-testing may thus be required to validate sensor location on the airframe. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for monitoring environmental conditions may find utility.